


Unexpected

by thepheonixqueen



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things take an unexpected turn involving young mechs and exploration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wheeljack and Perceptor looked at Ratchet in shock. “Could you say that again, Ratchet? I don’t think I heard you correctly.” 

Ratchet glared at the two sciencemechs. “I said that the aerialbots are all carrying!” 

Perceptor looked at the medic, “I admit, the concept that a whole gestalt fell pregnant at the same time is utterly fascinating.” 

“Fascinating?! They are carrying! They are younglings who are carrying sparklings! This is terrible! We have to find out who the sires are!” 

First Aid coughed slightly behind Ratchet. “Um, Ratchet sir? I..uh that is….” 

Ratchet and the others turned to look at the small protectobot. “Aid? What is it?” 

“Um…the sire? I… um… well, we… there have been an…incident of sorts. With um….Superion and, and Defensor……” 

Ratchet’s optics widened as he realized what the small Protectobot meant and Wheeljack just laughed. Perceptor simply looked thoughtful, “Fascinating.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Get over here now, Wheeljack!” 

“I can’t Ratchet! Air Raid’s is emerging already!” 

The noise in the medical bay was alarming to say the least. Optimus looked around and felt the beginning of a helm ache already. After the incident between Superion and Defensor while Superion’s ‘heat’ protocol was activated, the aerialbots had been discovered to be carrying split-spark quintuplets. 

Now all five young jets were delivering. Four of the protectobots were huddled in a corner looking on in horror as Ratchet, Wheeljack and First Aid bustled around trying to gauge the emergence labors. 

Perceptor and Beachcomber came rushing in. Ratchet looked at the geologist askance, “Why are you here?” 

Beachcomber gave his usual easy going smile, “I am a certified emergence medic, I think the humans call’em midwives. I’m here to help.” 

Ratcher sighed, “Go help Fireflight. He is in need of help the most. He should be close to the final stage. Perceptor, see to Skydive. Wheeljack, how is Air Raid?” 

“Good. I can see the sparkling’s helm now! How is Silverbolt?” 

“I may have to perform a retraction on his plating. This sparkling is just too big to come out the normal way!”


	3. Chapter 3

Menasor went flying, slamming into the cliff wall hard. Defensor pointed his gun at the downed gestalt as it broke apart into it’s component mechs. Superion took a step back, his hand cradling his precious cargo close to his spark, ready to protect the five sparklings from any of the Decepticons. 

The Aerialbots and Protectobots had come out here to let their sparklings see Earth’s natural beauty. The secluded meadow had seemed a perfect place to let the sparklings explore and play. 

They were still unsure how the Stunticons had found them though. It didn’t matter. Defensor would protect them while they protected their precious little sparklings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few drabbles for a possible story to be written out later


End file.
